


Line

by Naguodog



Series: Mastermind Koumyou [1]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mastermind Koumyou AU, Other, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naguodog/pseuds/Naguodog
Summary: Ukoku knows the line he treads is a thin one.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku, Koumyou Sanzo/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku
Series: Mastermind Koumyou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [halōs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085713) by [amadriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadriel/pseuds/amadriel). 



> I have no explanation for this except that I am in fact a terrible person, and also a selfish person, and the idea of Ukoku/Sanzo existing in the same timeline and same SPACE as Ukoku/Koumyou makes me feel some kind of way, and I’m into it. (Note this is not meant to imply any kind of sexual relationship between Koumyou and Kouryuu/Genjo.)
> 
> For context, read the related fic & also this comic: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87690317
> 
> Quotes at the beginning & end belong to Amadriel, who has HURT ME with mastermind Koumyou. (I love it a lot.)
> 
> And shoutout to LycorisLunaris on Twitter who also has mastermind!Koumyou comic which you should read.

_ “What did I tell you about Kouryuu?” _

**_“He’s mine.”_ **

**

Ukoku knows the line he treads is a thin one between life and death, pleasure and torture, the thin line of favor Koumyou grants him only because he is his lover. He thinks sometimes Koumyou understands everything, but perhaps he truly understands nothing. It’s hard to tell. Ukoku can’t even sort his own feelings, and he has no intention to try now.

Genjo has had the hardest time adjusting to the reunion. A worldview shattered, healing from a trauma completely undermined and subsequently undone. It would bring him joy, if it didn’t take all of Koumyou’s attention to heal him. To ‘fix’ this child as though he isn’t fully the reason he’s broken.

Well, as broken as he ever is. Genjo - Kouryuu - is stubbornly resilient, even at his lowest. There’s enough bite in him to lash out when they get too close, a burning hatred in his eyes when he glares at Ukoku. It’s enough to make him shiver in pleasure, a desire to crush that look once more, over and over again.

He knows his rules - he can’t fully break Genjo, no matter how much he wants to. To lay hands on him is to invite a wrath worse than God, but it’s a punishment he thirsts for as much as the thrill of breaking. To break, and be broken, is the only way he’s ever felt alive. The only way  _ any _ of them feel alive.

Genjo snaps like a blade of grass - so easily manipulated and shattered, when one knows just the right tools. When Ukoku brings his little friends into play, Genjo hurts. When he presses his heel down on Genjo’s chest, purrs words of promise in his ears, Genjo bites back, a wild animal so close to destruction, held back by the ties Ukoku uses to bind him. When Ukoku dares wrap his hands around Kouryuu’s neck, on the rare occasions he’s gotten tears streaming down from violet eyes, Genjo is at his most beautiful. In the soft moonlight, Ukoku almost imagines he can see what Koumyou sees in this boy.

What he gives, he gets back tenfold. Each new mark on Kouryuu’s body, discovered within the day, results in five more on his own. When he goes gentle, he gets off with a bruise. When Ukoku goes all in, Koumyou does too. He comes back with scars and knife wounds, scans left for days unhealed, until Koumyou is feeling particularly generous. Of course, Kouryuu always gets healed. He is too precious, too pristine for Koumyou to waste. 

Each fresh canvas is a game, a taunt between them.  _ I dare you _ , it seems to say.  _ Break me, if you can. See what I’ll do. _ Ukoku treads a thin line between temptation and obedience, torment and bliss, punishment and reward. He lives on the knife’s edge, as do they all. And finally,  _ finally _ , he feels fully alive after all.

**

_ “There won’t be a next time. Are we clear?” _


End file.
